


Every Home Tells a Story

by Mariana_Monteverde



Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: The 5 times Home meant one thing and the 1 it meant a different one.Between August 1999 & January 2000
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Paneville





	Every Home Tells a Story

**Author's Note:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Home

**_August_ **

Pansy was not sure she could count this date as a date. But every moment she and Neville could share, Pansy cherished it. Neville had just moved from his grandmother’s house to a new apartment building close to the Ministry, the Bona Aetas.

Most of their Hogwarts classmates who also worked at the Ministry had taken residency there as well. Even Draco and Theo had moved away from their family homes.

Neville’s apartment was small, but it was everything that a young Auror could need. Pansy sat on the little couch, watching her boyfriend. 

“Does it look good here?” Neville asked, mentioning to the photograph that he was adjusting on the wall. The two of them during the Graduation Ball.

“Perfect.” She grinned getting up to kiss him. “Are you sure you want to keep it there… It’s quite big. It’s a statement.”

“Yes, the statement is that I love my girlfriend very very much.” He whispered against her lips. “Must you go now?” He asked.

Pansy nodded “I still need to go home before flooing to the Wireless Headquarters. Will you listen to the show?”

“Always!” Neville promised.

**_September_ **

Pansy just wanted to have a proper date night, maybe go to a nice restaurant, and then come back to his apartment to have mind-blowing sex. But, of course, Auror job was never over. When walking to the apparition point, her boyfriend stopped two drunk wizards who were hexing each other. And got hit by a bruising hex on the side of the head.

Pansy might or might not have incarcerated those two, as she brought Neville to her home. Asking the elves to bring the healing kit. She applied the bruise removal paste on his jaw. 

“You will be all good in a few hours.” She assured.

“Thank you, love. I’m sorry… I ruined date night.” He said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

“You could never ruin date night, Neville Longbottom, you know that.” She kissed the top of his head. “Can you spend the night?”

“Your parents-”

“My parents won’t mind. It’s not like they come here in the middle of the night to check on me.” She explained. “And early in the morning we can slip and go to yours to have breakfast.”

“That sounds like a good plan.” Neville grinned.

“And if you’re feeling better… we can have some fun.” She winked

**_October_ **

Halloween Feast at the Auror Department was just so fun. Pansy could not believe the law enforcement could be so easy going, even the older wizards and witches welcomed her with open arms. Saying how lucky she was to have Neville. It was not like anyone needed to tell her. She knew it. 

Estrela Robards had been kind enough to ask Pansy about her job on the Wizarding Wireless Network as a news broadcaster. Pansy loved it. And she always had some insight information she was able to take from Nev without compromising him. So, she was loved by her boss as well.

“Mrs Robards, I’m sorry to interrupt. I was wondering if I could have my girlfriend back?” Neville interrupted.

The older woman chuckled. “Absolutely. We shall meet for tea one day soon, my dear. Enjoy the rest of your night, Pansy, Neville.”

“I would love that, Mrs Robards,” Pansy confessed. The weight inside her chest was gone. She was so at ease.

“Estrela, Pansy. Call me Estrela!” The white-haired woman said before leaving to find her husband.

“Love?” Neville whispered, kissing her temple.

“Yes?” She asked, placing her lips on the angle of his jaw.

“Can I apparate you home?”

Pansy chuckled “You took my father's warning very seriously! And here I thought you wanted to take me to your home and have your wicked way with me on Halloween.”

“Your mother is more terrifying than your father!” He explained, summoning their cloaks.

**_November_ **

Pansy was still not sure how so many people fit in Neville's little apartment. When he invited her for dinner on the eve of her birthday, she had expected a candlelight dinner and maybe some birthday sex at midnight. Not 16 people squeezed around a magically enlarged table, originally made for four.

But Pansy had a huge smile on her face during the dinner party. Sitting on Neville’s left leg and enjoying his warmth and the delicious food and their friends. She loved it. It was so different from the birthday parties she had when she was a child. She felt love and companionship like never before.

At midnight, Lavender brought a cake and Pansy would be lying if she said this was not one of her favourite birthdays. 

“See you tomorrow for your birthday lunch at your home, Pans!” Theo said, blowing her a kiss, as Hermione pulled her boyfriend out of the door.

“Must you go to your home, tonight?” Neville asked once they were alone.

“Yes… The elves will be waiting for me for my birthday bath.”

“Aren’t you a little spoiled pureblood princess?” Neville asked, kissing her.

“Well, Neville Longbottom, it’s my birthday, and it’s not only the elves that spoil me... my boyfriend does it as well!” She smirked, kissing him. “I will see you in a few hours.”

**_December_ **

Christmas was never Pansy’s favourite holiday. Her family usually went to the Wizard Resort on the Pyrenees, but it was never Christmas like she had just spent with Neville’s family. A real home.

She looked down at the gift she just unwrapped. Augusta Longbottom had presented her a beautiful vase. Small, gold, and white. She stroked it with care and admiration. 

“It’s beautiful, Mrs Longbottom. Thank you.” Pansy said from her spot, snuggled under Neville’s arm.

“In another life, it would not be me gifting it to you, Miss Parkinson.” The older woman confessed. “This vase was gifted to me on my first Christmas when Reginald and I started our courtship. 20 years later I gave it to Alice. And now it’s yours.”

“Mrs Longbottom… I cannot-”

“Ah!” The older woman raised a hand to stop her from continuing. “It’s gifted. I know you two are taking your relationship slow, and just enjoying each other's company, but I could not break tradition because of that. It’s yours, dear.”

“Thank you…” She murmured, Pansy would cherish it, for as long as she owned it. 

“And it’s not like I gifted you a pearl necklace,” The older woman said with a teasing glint on her eyes as she moved to the kitchen.

The Slytherin sighed, touching her neck, bare today, but she smiled at the mention of the pearl necklace. She loved it. When after the ball she had tried to give it back to Neville, he just said that she should keep it, let the pearls be seen on her beautiful bust.

Neville kissed her forehead. “Are you staying to have lunch with us? Or must you go home?”

Pansy smiled at him. “That sounds wonderful. How can I help?”

**_January_ **

One year. Pansy and Neville had been dating for one year. One whole year. And she loved him. 

Dinner at the Sailing Gate had been very romantic. Unfortunately, Neville had an early assignment, so they would celebrate their milestone better when he came back in two days’ time. 

Pansy kissed his cheek when they arrived at the apparition point. “Good night, love. Rest and be safe. I will be waiting for your Patronus.” She assured him.

Neville smiled, kissing her properly. “Good night. I will. I love you. Happy Anniversary!”

“Happy First Anniversary.” She repeated as she watched him disappear. 

Then she focused on the 3 D’s of Apparition. Destination, Determination and Deliberation. Home, she thought like always. But this time she appeared in a different place, a known hallway in shades of blue, but not the place she was expecting.

The door opened and Neville stood there, watching her. “Love?”

“I was thinking about home…” She whispered, still a little dazed.

Neville smiled and opened his arms. “Come, sweetheart!” It was instinctive, she walked to him and hugged him, tight. He was her home.

**Author's Note:**

> My first 5+1 Trope!  
> Was it good?   
> Kudos and comments always loved <3


End file.
